


SuperCanary

by TaraTyler



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supercanary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Oneshots about or based on the shipping of Sara Lance and Kara Danvers from the DC Tv shows Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl, and Arrow





	SuperCanary

_*Kara and Sara are meeting for the first time after a battle on Earth 1. Kara’s not sure how she’s going to get home*_

“So, does anyone know how to get from here back to my Earth?” Kara asked sheepishly. Sara didn’t understand how the other girl could still be so cute even after everything they had been through in the past week. Kara Danvers, otherwise known as Supergirl, was covered blonde head to booted toe in a sticky combination of soot and sweat. It should have been completely disgusting but Sara found herself endeared.

“The team and I can drop you off in the Waverider if you want?” Sara offered. She was sore to the point of barely being able to move, but the other blonde looked like she was ready to go another three rounds.

“That sounds great! My sister and the others at the DEO are probably getting worried about me by now. Alex can be kind of panicky.” Kara said with a soft blush.

“I remember that about her.” Sara smirked.

“Ew. No. Don’t.” Kara faked a gag.

“It was a one time deal. Don’t worry about it.” Sara shrugged it off but found herself mildly embarrassed as well.

“No, no, it’s cool.” Kara backtracked. “I’m very sex positive. Don’t… I mean.. I’m. I give up.”

“You’re adorable when you’re flustered.” Sara couldn’t help herself. “Alex was cool but she didn’t have laser vision, you know? I tend to be very sex-positive as well. You can ask Guinevere if you ever get the chance to meet her. She was a cool lady.”

“You’re a pretty cool lady yourself, Sara Lance.” Kara replied. “I’ve never met anyone quite like you.”

“I’ve _definitely_ never met anyone like you.” Sara scoffed. “You should let me take you on a time-traveling trip with the team sometime. I’ve been known to show a girl a good time in time if you catch my drift.”

“When Barry and Oliver were telling me about you, they really understated _everything_. You are just as badass and flirtatious as I could have hoped.” Kara’s face was redder than it had ever been before, but she seemed to be enjoying herself anyway.

“It’s good to know you had hopes for when you met me. You have lived up to and surpassed all of my expectations as well.” Sara offered Kara her hand as she escorted the other woman onto the Waverider. “Allow me to give you a tour of my time ship. Ignore the boys, they tend to get a bit ahead of themselves when we have guests.”

“I was beginning to think they had both forgotten we were here.” Ray murmured to Mick.

“I was kind of hoping they would continue to forget we were here.” Mick snorted and Ray groaned in disgust.

“You guys are so gross.” Amaya muttered to herself but had been charmed as she watched the other women flirt as though they were alone in the room. She was happy to see Sara so carefree with someone outside of their usual team. They had all been through a lot lately and deserved some fun. “Leave them alone, or you know Sara give you back much worse later on.”


End file.
